Une bien triste réalité
by nakyangel
Summary: TJ/HG La fin justifie les moyens. Hermione a une mission à accomplir et rien ne va l'arrêter. Décidée et remplie de haine, comment va-t-elle réussir à changer le futur.
1. Changement d'époque

_**Une bien triste réalité**_

Chapitre 1: Changement d'époque

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?, s'écria une voix éblouit par la lumière vive apparue plus tôt.

-Je l'ignore, je vais aller chercher le directeur, reste avec.

L'individu en question se retourna et partit en courant en direction du château. L'autre resta près du corps apparu comme par magie quelques minutes auparavant. Il se pencha pour observer plus attentivement les traits de cette personne. C'était une jeune fille de son âge qui semblait évanouie. Ses cheveux bruns, ondulés, lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle était habillé des vêtements de l'école, mais ils étaient différents. Jamais il n'avait vu ce type de tissus.

-Qui est cette jeune femme, dit une voix essoufflée derrière lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, professeur. Je me promenais dans le parc avec Carl quand il y eut une lumière et puis elle est apparue!!

-Bien, aidez-moi à l'emmener au château.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Un élève non loin de là se demanda alors qui était cette jeune fille. Il resta dans l'ombre et suivi le directeur et les élèves qui l'avaient trouvé. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte de l'infirmerie, il attendit très clairement les cris de l'infirmière qui demandait ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune demoiselle. Il se désintéressa vite de la situation et retourna à son dortoir.

Le professeur de métamorphose se retrouva bien vite au courant et se rendit à l'infirmerie. La jeune patiente s'était réveillée et écoutait sans rien dire le discours que lui faisait monsieur Dippet.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria ce dernier. J'attendais avec impatience votre arriver. Je vais vous laisser avec cette jeune fille, j'ai bien peur qu'elle est subi un choc car nuls mots ne sort de sa bouche, continua-t-il avec un regard triste.

Au nom du professeur, la jeune fille se retourna vivement et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de Dumbledore qui l'a regardait à ce moment-là. Ils regardèrent le directeur sortir de la pièce et Dumbledore alla demander à l'infirmière si la patiente pouvait sortir sous l'œil vigilant de lui-même. Elle accepta a contre-cœur. Elle se leva donc sans un mot et suivit l'homme jusqu'à son bureau.

-Bien, asseyez-vous et raconter-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé.

-Prenez votre temps

Il avait toujours était compréhensif. Ses yeux remplient de malice et de joie était maintenant grave et il la regardait profondément derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Malice et joie...La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, ils étaient terne et sans vie...

Durant l'été qui suivit sa mort, ce fut différent que ce en quoi elle avait cru. Elle avait cru que MaGonagall allait prendre tout en charge et qu'elle allait aider Harry dans sa mission tout comme Dumbledore l'avait fait, mais elle fut bien vite surpassée par les évènements et mourut en même temps que les parents de Ron et ceux d'Hermione. Voldemort ayant décidé de toucher les gens près de son rival, il comprit vite qu'il ne pouvait atteindre ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'en pris donc à leurs parents. Quel ne fut pas son plaisir lorsqu'il tua les parents d'Hermione, de simple moldus. Elle se souvint de cette scène comme si c'était hier.

Elle était dans sa maison avec ses parents lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se faire défoncer. Elle entendit ensuite les cris de ses parents dans le salon. Alors elle sut... Elle sut que c'était Voldemort. Il riait, d'un rire aigu et rempli de désir, le désir de tuer. Elle se cacha dans la trappe qui servait à mettre le linge sale pour que ces dernier tombe dans un panier au sous-sol. Elle vu les mangemorts entrer dans la pièce et fouiller partout pour la retrouver.

-Elle n'est pas ici!!! s'écria l'un deux

Voldemort entra dans la pièce suivi de près par des mangemorts transportant ses deux parents. Ils les jetèrent sur le sol comme de vulgaire moins qui rien. Elle pouvait lire la peur dans leurs yeux.

-Alors comme ça, elle n'est pas là, intéressant. Sûrement un peu de persuasion va la faire sortir de sa cachette?? Endoloris!!, dit-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers son père.

Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était de sa faute s'ils se faisaient tuer! Sa faute à elle d'être la meilleure amie à Harry Potter! Elle se mit le temps d'une seconde en colère contre Harry et elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas succomber.

Voldemort se pencha vers sa mère.

-Alors votre fille est trop lâche pour vous sauver la vie? Vous devez lui en vouloir maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Dîtes moi où elle est?

Difficilement, elle répondit:

-Elle s'est absentée aujourd'hui, mauvaise journée trouvez-vous?

-Avada Kedevra, on ne joue pas à l'insolente avec moi

Hermione retint un cri. Des larmes commencèrent à lui couler le long des joues.

-Tuer l'homme aussi, il ne m'est plus utile.

Hermione regarda sortir l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Comment était-il devenu comme ça, aussi cruel? Elle vu, sans vraiment voir, le meurtre de son père. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et même des heures avant de se décider à sortir de sa cachette. Voyant les corps de ses parents, elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura de longues minutes sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ainsi, elle prit ce dont elle aurait besoin cette année et parti trouver refuge au quartier général. Elle y trouva Ron et Harry ainsi que la grande majorité de la famille Weasley. Elle les interrogea du regard et elle comprit aussitôt que la même histoire s'était passé de leur côté aussi. Harry restait en retrait. Il ne dit pas un mot durant presque deux jours entier. C'est durant cette dernière journée qu'Hermione et Ron parlaient à voix basse, seuls, dans une pièce.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute Ron, c'est nous qui avons décidé de rester près de lui pour l'aider.

-Hermione, je crois que tu ne comprends pas!! Mes parents ont été tués et...

-Les miens aussi Ron, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en vouloir a lui! Il ne l'a pas demandé.

-Écoute Hermione, je crois que l'on n'est pas du tout du même avis. J'aimais mes parents, moi.

-Parce que moi je n'aimais pas les miens!? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire! Que cela ne me dérange pas que mes parents soient décédés! Non mais pour qui tu te prends!

-Tu ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est de la faute à Harry tout ce qui nous arrive maintenant

-Je te dis que non, que...

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry avait ouvert la porte.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me défendre Hermione, Ron a raison. Je suis imbécile de vous avoir mêlés à tout ça.

-Non Harry, tu n'est pas imbécile, dit Hermione, c'est nous qui avons décidé de te suivre.

-Mauvaise idée, murmura Ron

Hermione se retourna vers Ron et lui lança un regard noir. Harry sortit de la pièce plus désespéré que jamais. Ron avait raison. C'était de sa faute à lui, le survivant, la proie du grand mage noir. Il devait en finir avec tout ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus de trio. Plus de meilleurs amis. Il était tout seul.

Hermione se souvint à quel point elle avait eu mal de voir Harry agir seul. Il ne demandait de l'aide à personne, ne parlait à personne et surtout, ne regardait personne. Il était comme un fantôme. Parfois il partait sans le dire à personne et rentrait blessé. Hermione savait qu'il recherchait les Horcruxes.

Puis la guerre arriva. Par contre le côté du Bien était beaucoup trop faible contre les centaines de mangemorts présents du côté opposé. Les sorts fusèrent. Il y avait bien plus de sort de couleur verte, mais nul ne saurait qu'elle côté en lançait le plus. Les membres de l'ordre s'étaient réduit à tuer eux aussi. Qui était les assassins maintenant? Les aurors n'avaient plus de pitié. C'est lorsque Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire qu'elle vu Ron se jeter devant sa sœur qui n'avait pas vu le sort mortel se diriger vers elle. Hermione se détourna de la scène. Entendre Ginny crier le prénom de son frère était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Elle sentit les larmes qui lui remontait aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas le temps. Bientôt, Ron fut bien vite rejoint par plusieurs amis d'Hermione. Puis, Harry se retrouva face-à-face au Lord. Harry pointait sa baguette bien droite devant lui, tandis que Voldemort le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Alors me revoilà face à celui qui à failli me tuer dans le passé. Tu sais Potter que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose...Je peux t'affaiblir

-Et comment compte tu faire cela?

-J'ai découvert tes Horcruxes, je l'ai est détruit

Le visage de Voldemort se figea, mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

-Et maintenant? Demanda le mage noir. Tout mes hommes sont présents et vivants. Toi, il ne te reste que quelques combattants.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de se battre lorsque le dialogue avait débuté et les écoutait comme jamais ils n'avaient écouté.

Harry avait peur. Voldemort avait raison. Même s'il tuait Voldemort dans les prochaines minutes, tout ses mangemorts se lanceraient sur lui. Il comprit donc que c'était fini, que c'est lui qui allait perdre. Il abaissa sa baguette et le regarda dans les yeux. Voldemort partit à rire de son rire habituel. Il n'avait pas imaginé que se serait aussi facile. Harry sentit toute la tristesse des derniers mois revenir d'un seul coup dans sa mémoire. Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui.

-Harry, cria alors Hermione, mais que fais-tu. Bat-toi!

Il ne se retourna même pas vers elle. Il attendait son heure.

-Avada Kedevra!!

S'en était trop pour Hermione, elle s'enfuit avant que les mangemorts puissent la capturer ou la tuer. Trop de personne était morte dans son entourage. Pourquoi resterait-elle en vit elle aussi? Elle ne le méritait pas plus que n'importe qui. Elle s'arrêta soudain de courir. Il n'y avait plus personne, pourquoi alors resterait-elle en vie? Où irait-elle? Tout ses amis étaient mort; Harry, Ron, Ginny...Elle était seule. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Où était-elle maintenant? Perdu au milieu d'une forêt, mais laquelle et comment sortir de là? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se releva et continua son chemin. Peut-être trouvera-elle une maison moldue quelque part par là. Elle trouva quelque chose, mais c'était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait. Après des heures de marche, elle s'était arrêtée devant une vieille cabane en bois. Sûrement construite et abandonnée par des gamins. Elle entra et se rendit compte à quel point elle était désespérée et fatiguée pour s'en résoudre à dormir la dedans. Néanmoins, elle s'étendit à même le sol et ferma les yeux. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, elle pensa. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait aimé retourner en arrière. Mais retourner où? Avant la guerre? Lors de sa conversation avec Ron pour ne pas qu'elle ait eu lieu? Lors de la mort de ses parents pour essayer de combattre Voldemort? Lorsque Dumbledore était mort pour qu'il continu d'aider Harry? Lors de la quatrième année pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir? Lorsque Lily et James étaient toujours vivants pour les prévenir de Peter et de leur mort, tuer par Voldemort? Voldemort... Ce nom qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point. Soudain, une lumière se fit dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle devait retourner là où tout avait débuté, lorsque Voldemort n'était pas encore Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor. Elle devait le tuer pendant qu'il était encore à Poudlard. C'est alors qu'elle se promit de trouver la solution à ces problèmes, de trouver le moyen de retourner 50 ans dans le passé. Le lendemain, elle irait au quartier général prendre les choses importantes et elle trouverait le moyen quoi qu'il en coûte.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Au quartier général, elle prit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la carte du Maraudeur. Ainsi que plusieurs livres de sorcellerie appartenant à la famille Black. Après plusieurs recherches dans des livres voler dans les bibliothèques les plus complète. Elle trouva son bonheur. Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait un retourneur de temps. La semaine qui suivie, elle rechercha le dit retourneur et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle devait retourner à Poudlard pour prendre le seul auquel elle avait accès. Il se trouvait dans l'ancien bureau du directeur, de Dumbledore. Alors elle prit deux jours pour se confectionner un plan au cas où elle se faisait prendre. Selon elle, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise puisqu'elle avait en sa possession la cape de Harry. Elle partit une journée entière le chercher et revint seulement le soir. Un seul cri de joie sortit de sa bouche. Puis elle se mit immédiatement au travail enchaînant sorts après sorts. La fatigue la submergeait, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Nuits et jours elle travaillait. Puis, elle eut terminé. Elle s'endormit avec l'intention de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, mais elle se réveilla 18 heures plus tard. C'était le moment d'y aller. Elle devait le faire. Elle mit le retourneur autour de son coup et le mit en marche. Elle eut juste le temps de revoir une dernière fois son époque qu'elle fut aveuglé par une lumière vive.

-Miss, j'ai vous ai posé une question

-Pardon? Elle sortit de ses pensées.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi êtes-vous ici maintenant?

-Je...Je suis venu régler un problème, dit-elle d'une voix forte, les yeux remplis de haine en repensant à tout ces souvenirs.

-Un problème dîtes-vous

Elle hésita devait-elle lui dire qu'elle venait du futur. C'était Dumbledore, il allait comprendre la situation. Par contre elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer tant que Voldemort serait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec Dumbledore si près. Mais était-elle réellement obligé de le tuer, n'y avait-il pas d'autres façons? Finalement elle se décida à en parler qu'à Dumbledore seulement. Elle prit une grande respiration et lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin. Elle se garda bien de dire quelques détails. Hermione restait Hermione et elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle dirait, certaine chose ne devait pas être entendu. Après le récit, Dumbledore parut plus que étonné. Il demanda alors:

-Qui est donc cet homme que vous voulez arrêter miss...

-Granger, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Celui qui va devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps c'est Tom Jedusor.

-Alors il ne va pas changer, répondit le professeur avec une voix grave et les yeux triste.

-Non, dit simplement Hermione.

-Alors j'imagine que vous avez une bien importante mission à accomplir. Par quels moyens vous comptez y remédier.

-J'avais penser à la mort, mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à son niveau, alors je trouverait bien un autre moyen.

-Très bien miss Granger, je vais vous conduire au bureau du directeur et vous lui raconterez une histoire. Par exemple que vous êtes d'une école en Amérique et que vos parents sont décédés. Vous avez donc emménagé en Angleterre. En quel année étiez-vous?

-J'allais entrer en 7eme année

-Très bien, par contre, il va falloir que vous repassiez sous le choixpeau

-D'accord

Il lui ouvrit la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dippet. Hermione était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à se retrouver au même temps que Jedusor. Ça mission pourrait alors commencer.

*********

voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Laissez moi des reviews!! Merci beaucoup


	2. Inapprochable

Chapitre 2 : Inapprochable?

Tout en marchant en direction du bureau du directeur, Hermione réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'elle y était et qu'elle avait tout raconté à Dumbledor, il devenait de plus en plus évidant que le tuer n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle considérait cet acte comme immonde et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau de tueuse comme Voldemort ou comme les aurors l'avaient fait, sans même hésiter, le soir de la grande bataille, Mais avait-elle réellement le choix? Y avait-il un moyen qu'il s'en sorte? Il était absolument probable que le destin de ce jeune homme soit écrit dans un livre, et ce, depuis bien des lunes. Alors pourquoi elle, Hermione Granger, serait celle qui le changerait? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se trouvait ridicule d'avoir fait ce voyage dans le temps. Pourquoi l'écouterait-elle, elle? Elle se voyait mal arriver devant lui et lui dire que les moldus et leurs enfants sorciers étaient gentils et qu'il n'était pas obligé de les mépriser. La jeune fille secoua la tête, peine perdue…

Puis, Hermione se reprit soudainement. Au point où elle se trouvait maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonnée. Que se soit de n'importe qu'elle manière et même si elle devait le tuer, le futur ne sera jamais aussi sombre qu'elle l'avait connu. Elle se le promettait.

-Nous y sommes

Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Le professeur Dumbledor dit le mot de passe et fit signe à la griffondor qu'elle pouvait avancer. Hermione monta sur la première marche et la gargouille se mit à pivoter laissant le futur directeur en arrière. Ainsi donc, il ne la suivait pas. Hermione se sentit quelque peu délaissée. Il lui faudrait mentir au directeur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit une voix petite et étouffé par la porte épaisse.

Hermione souffla un coup et entra.

-Bien miss Granger, asseyez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta, croisa ses mains au dessus de ses jambes et pria pour qu'il ne lui pose pas beaucoup de questions.

-Alors, puis-je avoir un résumé de votre conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose. J'ai pu comprendre que vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Il était question de ma venue à Poudlard, monsieur.

-Eh bien, et qu'elles sont-elle?

-Mes parents étant décédés il y a très peu de temps, j'ai fais un long et épuisant voyage qui m'a mené ici. Je savais que Poudlard était la plus prestigieuse et la plus grande école de magie, j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir en arrivant ici.

Jouer un peu sur l'esprit d'appartenance du directeur à son école? Pourquoi pas. Hermione remarqua vite le sourire ravi du directeur et sut que c'était gagné. Elle pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quoi.

-Oui bien sur, notre école est la meilleure et nous formons d'excellents élèves. Nous avons les meilleurs professeurs qui soient, ici en Grande-Bretagne. Certains élèves affirment qu'ils aient vu une lumière blanche et qu'ils vous avaient trouvé ensuite.

-Désolé professeur, je ne me rappelle plus. Le dernier souvenir que j'aie est lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave. Prenez votre temps, lorsque cela vous reviendra, passer à mon bureau.

Hermione alla se lever lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Oh! J'allais oublier. Avez-vous vos papiers de transfert d'école?

Hé merde, elle n'avait pas pensé à çà.

«Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose»

-Je l'est ait laissé sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledor, inventa-t-elle rapidement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si pire. Allait-il la croire? Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il ait des doutes. C'était tout à fait probable qu'elle l'est ait oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-il. J'irais les chercher tout de suite après le repas du souper. Ce soir, vous passerez sous le choixpeau pour être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons. Le souper est dans une demi-heure, souhaitez-vous que je accompagne?

-Oui, bien sur, merci.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Déjà on pouvait entendre le brouhaha des élèves déjà installés et qui attendaient l'arrivé du repas. Le directeur abandonna Hermione devant les portes et lorsque celle-ci se retourna, Dumbledor tenait un tabouret et la choixpeau.

-Bonsoir miss, je vous ai apporté un nouvel uniforme, ainsi que votre horaire de cours. L'année étant déjà commencé, certain professeur voudront tester vos connaissances pour s'avoir si vous êtes au niveau.

-Professeur, j'ai dit au directeur que j'avais laissé mes papiers de transfert sur votre bureau.

-Ne vous inquiété pas pour cela miss Granger, je me charge de tout.

-Merci beaucoup.

Tout en ayant parlé, Hermione avait enfilé l'uniforme que le directeur lui tendait. Beaucoup moins confortable que celui de son époque, la jeune fille fit la grimace. Celui-ci, beaucoup plus rugueux étant constitué principalement de laine donnait l'impression à Hermione que bien des filles avait du s'amuser à changer un peu le look. Comme de fait, lorsque Hermione s'avança dans la Grande Salle suite au professeur Dumbledor, elle remarqua que certaine avait raccourci leur jupe ou enlever quelques portions de tissus pour avoir un collet en «v», leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de respirer. Lorsqu'elle passa dans l'allée centrale, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la dévisageait et chuchotait à leurs amis.

-C'est elle que fister et brooks de Serdaigle ont trouvé dans le parc

-Elle est nouvelle ici? Tu crois qu'elle vient d'où?

-Je l'ignore vieux

Une fois passé les septièmes et les sixièmes années, les chuchotements s'étaient estompés et Hermione commença sérieusement à avoir le trac. Et s'il ne la mettait pas à Griffondor? Non, elle ne devait pas être à Griffondor. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais approcher Jedusor. Elle n'était plus en fin d'années 90, les maisons n'étaient pas aussi rapprochées. Elle le savait et elle devait réussir à se convaincre et à convaincre le choixpeau que la meilleure maison pour accomplir sa mission était celle de Salazar Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret devant toute l'école qu'Hermione sentit sa détermination.

-Hooo… Une voyageuse. Alors, plus tard, je te mettrais dans la maison de Godric Griffondor, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais d'avis tu as touj…

-Mettez-moi à Serpentard, si vous ne voulez pas voir ce château sous le contrôle du mal, je vous en supplie, mettez-moi à Serpentard.

-Je suis désolé, miss, mais vous ne pouvez y être. Cette maison appartient aux…

-…sang purs et aux méchants, je sais.

-Tu as raisons, tu n'es pas un cas ordinaire, alors je vais faire preuve de sagesse par contre, tu te dois de changer d'attitude dans cette maison, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles et les suppliants.

Sur ce bon conseil, il haussa la voix et dit :

-Serpentard!

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Elle devait maintenant oublier qu'elle avait appartenu à la table des Griffondor. Il fallait, pour Harry, Ron et tout le monde qu'elle réussisse là ou personne n'avait osé aller. Elle s'assit à une place libre se mêlant aux septièmes années. Elle ne le chercha pas, ne voulait pas montrer aux autres de sa table, qui la regardaient toujours, qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un. De plus, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle devait avant tout faire le vide. Non pas oublier son passé, mais le mettre dans un coin de sa tête pour qu'il ressorte qu'à des moments propices. Elle n'avait pas droit à une erreur. Les plats apparurent devant elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne la regardait.

-Salut, moi c'est Isadora millers

Hermione tourna la tête vers une fille au visage blanc et aux cheveux châtain. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu dire qu'elle avait l'air gentil. Elle inspirait une joie qui ses amies n'avait pas. C'est lorsqu'on l'a regardait plus intensément qu'on devinait qu'elle avait dû mettre ça de côté pour pouvoir se faire des amies et être acceptés parmi les autres. Alors c'était ca le secret? Soit méchant et cruel et on t'accepte comme amie? Pitoyable…

-Hermione Granger, dit-elle d'un air indifférent

Voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas plus s'intéresser à une éventuelle conversation, l'autre se détourna. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir se faire des amies, avec qui elle aurait pu partager son secret, mais c'était impossible. Personne, mis-à-part Dumbledor, ne pouvait l'aider. À la fin du repas, Hermione se leva. Par contre elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle vit plus loin la jeune fille qui l'avait apostrophé plus tôt. Une amie? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, rien ne l'interdisait de garder son secret à qui veut l'entendre. Elle se dirigea vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Attend! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu irritée par tout le monde qui me regardait comme un monstre et qui parlait comme si je n'étais pas la. Je ne sais pas où est la salle commune et j'aimerais que tu m'indique l'endroit

C'est avec un sourire que la jeune fille lui dit

-Bien sur je vais te montrer. Suis-moi. Alors d'où viens-tu?

-D'une école en Amérique.

-Hoo! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école. Alors il y a quelques règles à suivre. D'abord, je suis préfète, ce qui veut dire que je m'occupe des élèves et je fais des rondes le soir pour voir si y'en a pas qui dépasse le couvre-feu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hermione acquiesça. Bien sur qu'elle savait, elle l'avait déjà été elle-même. Elle laissa tout de même sa nouvelle amie lui décrire comment ca marchait à Poudlard.

-Il y a deux préfet-en-chef, le premier se trouve dans notre maison. C'est Tom Jedusor, le meilleur élève de cette école. C'est lui qui a les meilleures notes et chaque professeur l'adore. Enfin, tu verras pourquoi lorsque tu le croiserais. L'autre est à Griffondor. Elle s'appelle Minerva Macgonagall. Une vraie peste. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que les Serpentards détestent les Griffondors. On ne leur adresse jamais la parole. C'est une rivalité tu vois?

Hermione hocha la tête. Ho que oui elle comprenait. Elles étaient rendus dans les cachots et arrivait devant un mur de brique. Il faisait froid et humide.

-Digne sang

Lorsqu'Isadora finit de prononcer ces mots, le mur se mit à pivoter. La jeune fille entra suivit de près par Hermione. Une fois franchit, le mur se referma derrière elle. La salle commune de Griffondor était de loin de ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Longue et rectangulaire, il y avait un feu de cheminé qui brûlait à droite. Tous les murs étaient en brique. Un tapis vert sombre était installé devant l'âtre et des divans ainsi que des fauteuils étaient placés tout autour. Par contre ni le feu, ni la présence de plusieurs élèves ne réchauffaient l'endroit. Hermione frissonna.

-Le dortoir des filles se trouve ici à gauche. Première porte, la deuxième est le dortoir des gars. Tes affaires doivent déjà y être. Viens, notre dortoir à nous, les septièmes, est en haut des escaliers.

Comme l'avait dit la serpentard, il y avait belle et bien un sac et des livres sur le lit qu'elle indiqua à Hermione. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança. Elle n'avait pourtant pas apporté d'effets personnels. Une enveloppe était posée sur l'oreiller. Elle l'a prit et en sortit un bout de papier.

« Chère miss Granger, j'ai cru bon vous donner quelques effets afin de mieux commencer. Je vous joins une autorisation pour aller à pré-au-lard cette fin de semaine pour pouvoir compléter votre garde-robe. Vous n'avez qu'à passer à mon bureau pour que je vous donne de quoi payer le tout. Je vous ais également ouvert un compte chez Gringotts, cela devrait vous aider à compléter votre année scolaire.

Bonne fin soirée

Dumbledor»

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Une lettre, hum du directeur pour me souhaitez la bienvenue. Rien de bien intéressant. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Sur ce, elle prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la porte situé au fond du dortoir. Sa douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Quelle longue journée! Elle se repassa les évènements dans sa tête. Le matin même, elle avait lancé le sortilège qui lui avait permis de se retrouver dans une époque assez différente de la sienne, elle avait tout raconté à Dumbledor, avait repassé sous le choixpeau et était finalement rendu à prendre une douche dans l'antre des Serpentards. On aurait cru qu'une semaine était passée. Elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu le pourquoi de sa visite. Il était clair que lui, l'avait vu. Le meilleur étudiant? Elle avait hâte de voir ça. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle décida de sortir. C'est en revêtant un pantalon jogging et une camisole qu'elle se dit qu'elle allait lui montrer pourquoi, à son époque, on l'appelait miss je-sais-tout.

-Je crois que je vais aller un peu en bas, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me coucher.

Il était près de 22h et elle savait que le lendemain elle devait commencer ces cours. Elle s'aperçu que les deux autres filles avec qui elles devaient partager leur dortoir étaient arrivées et dormaient déjà.

-Je te suis, répondit Isadora.

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent dans un des divans. En levant les yeux, Hermione remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves encore debout. Il y en avait deux dans le fond de la pièce qui jouait au échec et un autre assis dans un fauteuil à l'opposer du tapis d'où les jeunes filles se trouvaient. Il lisait un livre, son visage était calme et il revêtait un air concentré. Ses cheveux noirs, bien placés, étaient légèrement en bataille. C'est sans aucun doute qu'Hermione se rendit compte que le sujet de tous ces cauchemars se trouvait assis un peu plus loin. Suivant son regard, Isadora lui toucha un bras et Hermione se retourna vers elle.

-C'est Tom Jedusor, lui dit-elle

-Je..J'ai cru deviné, répondit la nouvelle serpentard

-Il est séduisant, non?

Hermione la fixa avec des yeux horrifié, mais se reprit vite.

-Séduisant? Je ne dirais pas, il est plutôt banal.

C'est en soupirant que son amie lui répondit:

-C'est que tu ne le connais pas, attend voir comment il est. Méchant, mystérieux, ténébreux. Le mec parfait.

-Ha je vois ton genre de gars, le genre méchant garçon.

-Ho oui, mais il est inapprochable. Aucune fille ne l'intéresse, mais toutes les filles s'intéressent à lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sur ces mots, Hermione leva les yeux sur lui. Il lui faudrait bien qu'elle l'approche. Il n'était pourtant pas SI inapprochable. Au même moment, il leva les yeux de son livre et la fixa. Elle ne rompit pas le contact, ce fut lui qui le fit. Il se leva et partit vers son dortoir. Hermione entendit son amie soupirer à nouveau.

-Viens, allons nous coucher, lui dit-elle

Hermione acquiesça et se leva à la suite de son amie. Elle pensa au lendemain, le retour dans les salles de classes. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.


	3. l'évaluation de têtenjoy

Chapitre 3: l'évaluation de têtenjoy

_-Hermione! Hermione! Vite va-t-en! _

_-Non! Je ne veux pas vous laisser avec lui, partez avec moi!_

_-Hermione, tu es une fille extraordinaire et fabuleuse, tu es ma fille et je tiens au plus profond de moi à toi. Ils arrivent, va-t-en, fais le pour nous._

_-Je t'aime papa_

-Hermione! Hermione!

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut. Les sentiments et la pression des derniers jours la transpercèrent d'un trait et les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle essaya de les combattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Sans pouvoir se retenir, les visages de ses parents lui remontèrent en mémoire ainsi que celui d'Harry et de Ron.

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux faire quelque chose?

-Je… Je… Non… Désolé… C'était un cauchemar. Quelle heure est-il?

-Il est déjà 8h, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure.

-Ho.. Je crois que je vais me lever si je veux manger avant d'aller en cours.

Hermione se leva et se prépara pour descendre déjeuner. Elle suivit Isadora jusqu'à la grande salle et retomba vite dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à son cauchemar, mais déjà elle avait oublié de quoi il en retournait. Elle se souvenait juste que c'était avant que la guerre ne prenne fin.

Essayant de plus en plus de se souvenir, elle ne se rendit pas compte, en entrant dans la grande salle, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Griffondors.

-Hermione? Isadora lui avait saisit le bras et la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

Hermione sembla perdu quelque instant mais se ressaisit vite. Elle devait oublier, elle devait penser à sa mission, à ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle s'assit à côté de sa nouvelle amie et d'un air déterminé elle se saisit d'un toast. Elle se devait, pour sa famille, pour ses amis et pour tout le monde futur, de modifié ce dernier. Bien sur, il lui serait difficile de mettre de côté tous ces sentiments vis-à-vis son passé, mais il le fallait.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la frôler et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna et s'aperçu que Tom Jedusor se trouvait devant elle. La nouvelle serpentard se trouva petite à côté de lui. Déjà qu'elle était assise, l'écart de grandeur sembla s'accentuer avec lui. Du haut de ses 6 pieds, il l'a regarda sans vraiment la voir comme s'il était ennuyé par la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Hermione ne le prit pas immédiatement. Elle se leva d'abord et prit son courage entre ses deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sembla étonné et ne lâcha pas le parchemin lorsqu'elle tenta de le prendre. Elle continua à le fixer et accentua son regard quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher. Il sembla sortir de ses rêveries en comprenant qu'elle le regardait toujours d'un drôle d'air. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit.

-ça va? Lui demanda Isadora une fois que le serpentard fut partit.

-Euh oui, je crois, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Eh bien, tu.. tu .. tu t'es levé pour lui faire face. Tu sais t'étais pas obligé. La jeune fille paraissait nerveuse.

-Oui, et?

-Tom est.. Tu ne le trouve pas intimidant, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu faire pour le regarder dans les yeux et faire comme si tu étais son égal. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais ici, nous, les femmes, on ne peux pas défier les hommes comme tu viens de le faire. Oh Hermione je suis tellement désolé de te dire tout ça comme ça. C'est pour ton bien, je t'assure!

-Attend, attend un peu là

Hermione parut réfléchir durant quelques instants. Elle devait s'avouer que sa nouvelle amie avait raison. Elle n'était plus à son époque où les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux. Elle avait fait une erreur, déjà. Elle devait mieux protéger son secret. Partit comme c'était, tout le collège aurait deviné d'où elle vient avant la fin du trimestre.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit le morceau de parchemin et le déroula. Elle y découvrit son horaire de cours et s'aperçut qu'elle commençait en défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Têtenjoy. Elle finit son déjeuner et partit vers sa salle de cours en compagnie d'Isadora. La marche fut de courte durée pour Hermione qui resta plongé dans ses pensées. 50 ans en arrière, elle n'avait pas pensé que les us et coutumes seraient différents. Pourtant, c'était évident, elle aurait dû y penser. Il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçu dans cette nouvelle époque, mais en même temps, il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention de Jedusor.

Lorsque le professeur ouvrit la porte aux élèves, Hermione se rappela que les cours étaient déjà commencés et qu'elle devait parler aux professeurs avant chaque cours.

-Professeur?

-Oui, miss… Granger c'est ça? J'imagine que vous voulez savoir quand et où vous présentez pour votre évaluation. Je vous convoque à mon bureau ce soir après le repas, à 20h. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, étant donné que vous n'avez aucun livre, aller dans cette armoire là-bas et prenez un manuel.

Hermione referma sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte plus tôt dans le but de lui répondre. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'armoire en question et se prit un livre. C'est en se retournant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour s'assoir. Elle avait le choix entre l'arrière de celle-ci, la dernière rangée ou, au contraire, la première. Si elle choisissait la deuxième option, elle serait cependant obligée de s'assoir devant l'objet de ces cauchemars. Par contre, Hermione restait Hermione, jamais au grand JAMAIS elle n'allait s'assoir en arrière d'une classe et ce n'était sûrement pas un adolescent en manque de pouvoir qui allait l'empêcher de s'assoir où elle le voulait. Elle se dirigea vers cette table et s'assit sans même jeter un regard vers lui. Elle sortit sa plume et ses parchemins et commença à écouter la femme professeur tout en faisant comme si elle ne sentait pas un regard lourdement posé sur elle.

Le restant de la journée se passa de la même manière. Elle n'avait aucun livre alors chaque professeur lui en prêtait un. De plus, il lui imposait chacun un rendez-vous pour évaluer ses compétences. Le soir même, elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur têtejoy. Hermione redoutait ce premier rendez-vous. Et si elle l'échouait et qu'on lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas être en septième année? C'était ridicule, Hermione n'avait jamais coulé de cours, excepté la divination, mais cela n'était pas vraiment un cours. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour une simple mini-évaluation?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir tout en s'assoyant à la table des Serpentards. Elle avait essayé de se faire petite durant ses classes tout en tentant d'observer Jedusor. Comme elle s'en doutait, il était très intelligent. Il répondait sans cesse aux questions posées par les professeurs et ceux-ci l'adorait. Non, non, rectification, ils l'idolâtraient. C'était presque énervant. Hermione leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle. C'était Isadora, mais elle était accompagnée de la dernière personne auquel elle voulait parler. Tout en restant assise, elle le fixa le temps qu'il s'assit à son tour. Elle finit par détourner son regard de lui et commença à se servir. Elle ignorait où il était rendu dans ses connaissances en magie noire, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient en septième, elle redoutait même qu'il en soit déjà à utiliser la légimencie.

Elle finit son repas le plus rapidement possible et sortit de la grande salle. Elle en était toujours à sa phase observation et elle avait peur que la phase action arrive. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune, elle repensa à ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Le tuer? Elle en était de moins en moins sur. Lui faire comprendre que les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus ne sont pas des ordures? C'était mission suicide… Alors quoi? Elle devait suivre son plan étape par étape. L'étape un étant l'observation, ensuite elle verrait ce que serait l'étape deux. Elle déposa ces effets dans son armoire et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Toc toc toc_

Tandis qu'elle cognait à la porte, Hermione se repassa toute les notions de cours de DCFM dans sa tête. De la première à la 7e année.

-Entrez!

-Bonsoir professeur, je suis venu pour mon évaluation

-Oui, oui bien sur, approchez miss Granger

La jeune fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait et attendit les mains serrés ensemble dans son dos.

-D'accord pour commencer, expliquez-moi ce qu'est un épouvantard.

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend la forme de la plus grande peur de la personne à qui elle fait face.

-Très bien, très bien. Expliquez moi aussi ce que vous devez faire pour le neutraliser.

-Pour neutraliser un épouvantard, il faut lancer le sortilège riddikulusen se concentrant sur une pensée amusante.

-Exact et…

-De plus, il devient plus facile de le combattre lorsqu'il est en présence de plusieurs personnes puisqu'il ne sait pas qu'elle forme prendre.

-Bien, je vois que vous connaissez beaucoup à ce sujet. Parlez-moi maintenant des détraqueurs.

-C'est… Ce sont les créatures les plus horribles qui existent dans le monde des sorciers.

_Hermione perdit son étincelles de savoir qui avait jaillit dans ces yeux plus tôt alors qu'elle répondait parfaitement aux questions. Elle frissonna en repensa à la dernière guerre à laquelle elle avait combattue avant de faire ce change__ment d'époque. _

_Un froid glacial envahit peu à peu le grande pièce, des ombres noires volaient très hauts dans le ciel, mais elles semblaient descendre et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Puis, elles fondirent sur les combattants du bien, leur imposant le baiser mortel. _

_-Neville! Attention derrière toi!_

_Hélas, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que ces immondes bêtes lui enlevaient le peu de bonheur qui restait en lui. Hermione ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas être une victime, elle voulait survivre, elle voulait combattre, mais même le plus optimiste des individus aurait pu dire que c'était perdu d'avance. _

-Miss? Miss, est-ce que ça va?

La femme avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiéta davantage lorsque cette transe persista.

-Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif permanent.

- Comment les neutralise-t-on ?

Hermione se retourna et leva sa baguette. Sans qu'aucun son ne sort et en faisant un mouvement précis avec sa baguette, un long filet argent en sortit et une magnifique loutre se promena et galopa dans le bureau. Puis, après quelques instants, elle s'évapora.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant professeur?

-Je crois bien que cela va être tout. Vous maîtriser parfaitement le patronus et les sortilèges informulés. Vous êtes très avancé pour votre niveau. Peu d'élèves sont à égalité ou vous surpasse, en fait j'en connais que un; le jeune Tom Jedusor. Je vais parler avec les autres professeurs à votre sujet. Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez pas à passer d'autre évaluation.

Le professeur élargit son sourire et alla ouvrir la porte à Hermione. Cette dernière sortit s'en rien ajouter. On aurait pu dire qu'elle avait l'air calme, mais c'était faux. Elle était de plus en plus énervée. Non pas à cause de cette stupide évaluation qui lui avait rappelé plusieurs souvenirs, mais la cause de son énervement était le souvenir lui-même. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il était arrivé après que Neville se soit fait enlever son âme de force. Elle se souvenait d'avoir détourné le regard et puis, et puis quoi? Que c'était-il passer? Plus tard, le Lord noir s'était retrouvé devant Harry, cela elle s'en souvenait, mais entre ces deux situations, le vide total. Qui avait-elle combattus? Qu'avait-elle lancé comme sorts? Qu'avait-elle fait?

_«Je suis trop épuisé» _

Hermione retourna rapidement dans sa salle commune. Elle avait besoin de calme et elle voulait s'allonger dans un divan et y rester pour lire. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt rentrer, elle se précipita vers son armoire pour en sortir un minuscule livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le contre-sort qui permit à son livre de reprendre la forme originelle.

Tout en redescendant dans la salle commune, elle feuilleta son livre tranquillement, espérant retrouver la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et ne retrouvant pas cette dite page, elle décida de recommencer à le lire depuis le début. Le livre était un de ceux qu'elle avait pris dans la maison des Blacks. Il était très ancien et il parlait des différents types de magie. Bien entendu, le livre parlait beaucoup plus des formes de magies noires que des autres types. Par conséquent, Hermione se familiarisait un peu avec la magie noire, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Pour elle, c'était des connaissances de plus à acquérir. Si elle ne les utilisait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle faisait parti de l'une d'eux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas ressembler à ces êtres sans cœur contre qui elle combattait à son époque; ces foutus mangemorts.

-Il se fait tard, ne devrais-tu pas aller dormir?

Hermione s'arrêta de lire, surprise qu'on s'adressât à elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et garda le contact à les siens. Jedusor fronça les sourcils. Surpris? Peut-être. Cette lueur qui avait passé dans ses yeux avait disparut bien trop vite pour laisser le temps à Hermione de l'analyser. Elle se résolu tout de même à lui répondre sans toutefois briser contact.

-J'ai perdu mon père il y a quelque temps, mais je n'ai nul besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer, merci quand même.

Sur ce, elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Elle remonta dans son dortoir. Elle fit attention en entrant pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles avec qui elle partageait cette pièce. C'est à se moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que, sauf Isa, elle ne connaissait pas du tout qui était les autres filles avec qui elle dormait. C'est en souriant que la jeune fille se coucha dans son lit. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire si elle les connaissait ou non, elle s'en foutait royalement. De toute manière, savoir si oui ou non elles aimaient le rose ou les peluches, cela ne l'aiderait pas à accomplir sa mission.

A/N Merci beaucoup de me lire! Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas !


	4. La douleur des souvenirs

Chapitre 4: La douleur des souvenirs

C'est en sursautant qu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois et essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Mais c'était vain. Elle savait, elle en était certaine, que c'était par rapport à son époque, mais elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler.

C'était très étrange. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait se souvenir d'un élément, c'est comme si l'élément en question s'éloignait un peu plus. Plus elle y pensait, plus il s'éloignait.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et décida de se lever. Elle prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la toilette. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche, se rafraichir les idées. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et entreprit d'enlever son pyjama. L'eau chaude commença à faire son effet et déjà la buée envahissait le grand miroir de la pièce. Hermione observa son reflet jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne puisse plus se voir. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas regarder profondément dans un miroir. Elle était différente. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses joues étaient creuses. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Il n'y avait plus cette joie qui apparaissait toujours lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry. Comme ils lui manquaient. La jeune fille leva une main jusqu'à son visage dans le but de toucher ses traits. Elle sentait du bout des doigts ses os de mâchoire et de joues. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait sans cesse ne l'aidaient sûrement pas à améliorer son teint.

Hermione ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle tenta en vain de chasser l'image d'elle qui était dans sa tête. Tout allait mal, tout allait tellement mal. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce point-là! Une larme coula sur sa joue. Que s'était-il passé pour que sa vie soit aussi désordonnée, aussi injuste? Qu'avait-elle fait? Une deuxième larme coula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait survécu et non pas un autre? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte comme les autres? Pendant un instant, elle pensa à ce que devait être le monde maintenant. La recherchait-elle? Qu'était devenu les survivants? Des prisonniers? Des esclaves? Étaient-ils morts? Comment était-ce le monde sous la gouverne de Lord Voldemort. Plus de larmes coulaient maintenant sur ces joues. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge. La vapeur d'eau chaude l'enveloppait, mais elle n'y pensait plus. Voldemort. Tom Jedusor. Le meurtrier de tous. Celui qui était devenu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Comment était-il devenu ainsi. D'où lui venait cette haine? Cela ne devait certainement pas venir QUE de ces parents et de l'orphelinat! Beaucoup de gens avait vécu cette situation, alors pourquoi lui était devenu si cruel? Dumbledore avait sûrement dû cacher encore quelque chose à Harry. La rage d'Hermione augmenta. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il tué tous ces gens. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler pendant que des dizaines de visages apparaissaient dans sa tête. Ses parents, Harry, Ron, ses amis, des enfants, des adultes, des moldus, des sorciers. Pourquoi? La jeune fille trembla de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Dans un cri de rage elle frappa le miroir qui éclata en morceaux. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tenta d'arrêter le sang de couler en tenant son bras contre soi. Plus de larmes coulèrent. Tant bien que mal, la jeune fille chercha sa baguette. Elle pointa le bout de bois magique vers sa blessure.

-Episkey, murmura-t-elle

Le sang s'arrêta de couler et lentement les bouts de verres commencèrent à sortir de sa peau et les petites ouvertures se refermèrent et se cicatrisèrent.

Hermione entra dans la douche. Elle se sentait sale. Des bouts de miroirs étaient éparpillés sur le carrelage et partout du sang s'était étendu. Il y en avait encore plus sur son corps. Elle frotta de plus en plus fort pour détacher le sang de sa peau. Sa chair était devenue rouge d'irritation. Le sang. Elle en avait trop vu dans sa jeune vie. L'eau rouge finit par disparaître par le trou de la douche. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, la serpentard n'entendit pas le léger cognement à la porte, ni le tambourinement qui suivit quelque instant plus tard.

- O -

Les rayons du soleil de ce beau samedi matin s'infiltra lentement dans la chambre des septièmes années et chatouilla le visage d'Isadora qui se réveilla calmement. Elle s'étira et resta quelque instant étendu sur le dos à profiter des dernières chaleurs de la fin de l'été. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Soudain, elle entendit un sursaut de terreur qui venait du lit voisin, celui d'Hermione. Elle l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie se réveillait en sursaut, probablement après un cauchemar. Isadora commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle se demandait de plus en plus fréquemment ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard. Hermione ne lui avait rien dit sauf qu'elle venait d'Amérique. Isadora entendit l'eau couler derrière la porte. La jeune fille se décida enfin à se lever et alla jusqu'à sa commode dans l'intention de se changer. Ses pensées tournaient toujours autour de la mystérieuse nouvelle élève. Elle se promit de lui demander les origines de ses cauchemars. Pourquoi en faisait-elle autant?

Isadora se retourna en sursaut face à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle venait d'entendre Hermione pousser un terrible cri et quelque chose se fracasser. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte et colla doucement son oreille contre celle-ci. Elle n'entendit que l'eau couler En hésitant, elle leva sa main au niveau de son visage et cogna doucement contre la porte.

-Hermione?

Personne ne répondit. Elle cogna plus fort. Rien. Elle cria le nom de son amie, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle couru chercher sa baguette et revint vers la porte.

-Alohomora

La porte resta verrouillée. Isadora fronça les sourcils. Par contre, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Hermione aurait très bien pu être kidnappé, quelqu'un était peut-être entré par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle descendit le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle commune. À première vu, elle semblait vide, mais elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un assit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle courut rapidement et faillit perdre pied lorsqu'elle arriva près de la personne.

-Pardon, excuse-moi, vite elle…salle de bain… cri… grand bruit…

Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle faisait face à Tom Jedusor. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux.

-Je…je suis désolé de te déranger, balbutia-t-elle

Elle se senti rougir, mais elle devait se ressaisir.

-Calme-toi et redis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est Hermione, elle est entré dans la salle de bain et ensuite je l'ai entendu crier et quelque chose s'est fracassé. Mais je n'ai pas pu entrer, l'alohomora n'a pas fonctionné.

En tant que préfet-en-chef, il se devait de protéger les élèves de ce château. La situation l'irrita au plus haut point, mais il devait conserver sa parfaite image. Alors il se leva en vitesse et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Il en était le seul capable. Son poste lui permettait d'aller où bon lui semblait quand il le voulait. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Pour la forme, il retenta l'alohomora. Il fut surpris de voir que cela ne marcha pas. Non pas qu'il doutait des qualités magique de sa coéquipière, enfin, peut-être en doutait-il un peu. Ne voulant pas utilisé de sortilège plus puissant auquel la jeune fille se poserait des questions, il décida d'ouvrir la porte avec sa force physique. Il prit son élan et donna un violent coup d'épaule qui finit par ouvrir cette porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'eau coulait toujours dans la douche et des morceaux du miroir et une substance rouge étaient étalés sur le sol. La substance s'avéra être du sang et Tom, garda son calme se dirigea vers le rideau de la douche. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsque l'eau stoppa et une main en sorti. Cette main attrapa la serviette et quelque instant plus tard le rideau s'ouvrit.

-Haaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là!

La jeune fille rougit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'elle se tenait devant un homme en simple serviette. Elle essaya en vain de couvrir un peu plus son corps. Puis, la colère remonta et elle croisa les bras en attendant une réponse.

-Alors?

-Ton amie s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle t'avait entendu crier. De plus, il y a du sang sur le sol. Ce qui laisse croire qui t'aie réellement arrivé quelque chose.

Tom paraissait lassé par tout ceci. Toute cette histoire pour cela? On l'avait déranger pour cela?

-Alors as-tu besoin que je t'amène à l'infirmerie? Je vois bien que non, alors bonne journée.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Hermione resta une seconde de plus la bouche ouverte d'étonnement face à ce désintérêt de la part du jeune homme. Était-il comme cela avec tout le monde ou juste elle parce qu'elle était nouvelle? Où peut-être parce qu'elle était une fille… Elle se tourna vers Isadora.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai perdu pied et je suis tombé sur le miroir. Je comptais tout ramasser après. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Hermione sembla inquiète parce que son amie ne disait plus rien. Puis elle murmura :

-Je viens d'avoir l'air d'une cruche devant tom Jedusor. Merlin, mais qu'est-je fait?

Hermione sourit et s'avança vers elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qui lui avait parlé. Il a l'air tellement à part de tout. Tellement arrogant.

-Tu as vraiment raison. Cet homme est inaccessible. Il faudrait que je commence à regarder ailleurs.

Elle lança un sourire déçu et retourna dans le dortoir. Hermione referma la porte et s'habilla. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les débris et lança un réparo au miroir. Elle lança aussi un sortilège de nettoyage pour laver tout le sang qui était au sol. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse de tout cela. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller à ce point. Cela ne devait plus arriver. Elle se le promit.

Une fois terminé, elle sortit de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait aller à pré-au-lard s'acheter ses livres d'école et quelques vêtements hors école. Isadora attendait patiemment dans son lit.

-Alors on va manger?

-Oui, je meurs de faim.

C'est en approchant de la Grande Salle qu'Isadora se décida enfin à demander ce qui la tracassait par rapport à ces cauchemars. La jeune fille se frotta les mains ensemble et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la brusquer et lui faire rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Elle prit quand même son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Heu… Hermione?

L'interpellée tourna son visage vers son amie tout en entrant dans la Grande Salle

-Je voulais te demander… En fait je me demandais... Ce matin tu t'es réveillé en sursaut et cela arrive souvent. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, si tu voulais en parler. Peut-être que cela te ferait du bien.

Hermione hésita et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas raconter la vérité à ce sujet, mais son amie avait raison, peut-être cela lui ferait du bien de parler un peu. Peut-être pouvait-elle dire une demi-vérité. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

-On en reparle plus tard, d'accord? Ha! J'allais oublier, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi à pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'acheter des livres.

-Mais bien sur! Tu crois qu'on peut y aller comme cela? Il me semble qu'il faut une autorisation.

-Je l'ai, il faut juste que je passe dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Et bien, c'est d'accord. Enfin sortir de cette école et prendre l'air. Cela fera du bien.

Elles s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à se servir. Isadora fronça les sourcils de concentration et regarda de droite à gauche afin de scruter toutes les conversations qui allaient bon train autour d'elles.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Isadora se figea et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

-Je regarde s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui parle de l'histoire de tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas que Tom soit celui qui commenterait la situation, mais les rumeurs vont vite. En tout cas, je n'entends rien, cela doit être un bon signe.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent leur repas en silence et se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Tout sourire, Hermione cocha à la porte. Elle portait de moins en moins son ancien directeur dans son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver réconfortant et accueillant.

-Entrez

Hermione ouvrit la porte et les filles entrèrent.

-Bonjour professeur, je voulais vous demander l'autorisation pour aller à pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. Je voudrais aussi qu'Isadora vienne avec moi.

-J'autorise également miss white à se joindre à vous. J'espère que vous aller passer une très belle journée. Voici votre autorisation, dit-il en leur donnant deux morceaux de papier.

-Merci Professeur

-Ho miss Granger, voici le numéro de votre compte à Gringotts et votre code d'entrer.

-Merci beaucoup professeur pour votre générosité.

Hermione prit les bouts de parchemin que lui offrait son professeur. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pourtant, elle pressentait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire la vérité dès le début. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cela la tiraillait l'estomac. Essayant de ne plus y penser, elle sortit du bureau à la suite de son amie. Elles retournèrent à leur dortoir chercher quelques effets et redescendirent. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les grandes portes. L'air frais de cette fin de septembre leur fouetta le visage et Hermione respira un bon coup.

Tout au long du chemin, Hermione apprécia le calme et la vue que lui offrait la nature. Elle repensa à son époque. Avant d'entrer dans le château, les mangemorts et leur maître avait attaqué le village. Il n'y avait plus une seule bâtisse debout et personne n'avait survécu. Ils avaient ensuite monté le chemin, et avait détruit chaque arbres, chaque plantes et chaque arbustes. Ne laissant que destruction et détresse sur leur passage. Hermione secoua la tête, ce qui attira l'attention de son amie.

-Parle-moi Hermione, je vois bien que tu souffres.

C'était difficile pour elle de parler. Son amie ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait parce que personne n'avait encore connu ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira profondément.

-Je… D'où je viens, c'était la guerre. Et mes parents sont décédés. Ils ont été tués.

-Ho, Hermione je suis tellement désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. En fait c'est la faute d'une seule personne, leur meurtrier. Enfin bref, je ne me sentais plus du tout en sécurité et il fallait que je quitte cet endroit. C'est pourquoi je suis venue ici.

-Oui, avec la guerre qui se déroule dans le monde moldu, cela ne doit pas être évident.

-En effet

Hermione en resta là dans la conversation.

Elles finirent par arriver sur l'allée centrale du village. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le magasin de livres. Hermione avait précédemment fait une liste des livres qu'elle devait acheter. En entrant dans le magasin, elles vagabondèrent un peu dans les allées, puis Hermione apostropha un responsable. Elle lui demander de l'aider à trouver les livres dont elle avait besoin. Une heure plus tard, Hermione ressortait du magasin les mains pleines. Elles allèrent s'installer quelque instant sur une table à l'extérieur et Hermione lança un sortilège de réduction sur ces livres et les glissa dans son sac. Ensuite, elles allèrent à la boutique de vêtements. Hermione n'avait qu'un uniforme que lui avait donné Dumbledore, mais elle en avait besoin d'un autre et aussi de vêtements. En entrant dans la boutique, Hermione s'arrêta d'un trait et Isadora lui rentra dedans. Hermione était sous le choc. Elle avait vu comment s'habillait les filles, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi pire!

Toutes les tablettes étaient recouvertes de blouses et chaque cintre portait une jupe longue, mais ce qu'on y trouvait le plus était des robes, des centaines et des centaines de robes! Adieu les jeans, adieu les souliers fermés. Le plus près qu'elle pouvait avoir qui ressemblait le plus a ses souliers ballerines. Isadora était déjà en extase devant tous ces vêtements et galopait de rangée en rangée en prenant par-ci par-là quelques articles.

-Tu viens, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas tous ces vêtements.

-Non, c'est juste que la mode est très différente. Tu sais d'un continent à l'autre cela change.

-J'imagine, bon voilà je t'ai déjà trouvé quelques morceaux. Regarde cette blouse! Allez, vas les essayer et tu me diras si c'est correct.

Hermione fit ce que lui demandait la jeune fille. Elles passèrent près de trois heures à lui refaire une garde-robe. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, Hermione alla porter le reste de l'argent que lui avait donné Dumbledore dans son compte Gringotts. Isadora l'entendit à l'extérieur. Cette banque était fascinante. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et alla vers les bureaux. 20 minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la banque encore sous le choc.

-Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, enfin je crois… Dumbledore en a trop fait, je n'aurais pas besoin de tout cet argent. C'est absurde. C'est l'argent de toute une vie! Peut-être c'est le compte des élèves qui ont des problèmes financiers. Oui cela doit être ça. Sinon comment je…

-Du calme Hermione, du calme. Si tu ne compte pas l'utiliser cet argent alors l'utilise pas, c'est tout.

Hermione regarda son amie qui lui souriait gentiment. En effet, pourquoi s'énervait-elle. Elles se remirent en route vers le château. L'avant- midi passer dehors lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En entrant dans le château, les jeunes filles se rendirent compte qu'elles mouraient de faim et espérèrent que le repas du midi n'était pas terminé.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et s'aperçurent qu'il restait de la nourriture sur les tables, mais plus beaucoup d'élèves. Elles s'assirent à leur place habituelle et se servirent.

O -

Aussitôt le repas terminé, Hermione s'était séparé d'Isadora pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Fidèle à elle-même, elle voulait commencer les devoirs qui étaient que pour bien plus tard dans la semaine. Elle se dirigea vers la dernière table au fond de la pièce, son endroit préféré.

La jeune fille sourit. C'était exactement la même table, placée de la même manière, sauf qu'elle avait l'air plus jeune. En s'assoyant, Hermione remarqua que certaines marques qu'elle ou d'autres élèves avaient faites, avaient disparus. En regardant la place en face d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se releva et fit le tour de la table. À cet endroit, les marques étaient récentes. En fait, ce n'était pas des marques, c'était des signes. Des runes? Possible. Elle s'assit à cet endroit et commença à les étudier. Après quelques minutes, elle conclut que c'était effectivement des runes, mais pas le genre de runes qu'on apprenait à l'école. Celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus complexes. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas remarqués à son époque?

Elle essaya de se rappeler les dernières fois où elle avait travaillé à la bibliothèque. C'était peine perdu, c'était peut-être un souvenir trop lointain.

-Tu es assis à ma table, je te demanderais de ramasser tes affaires et de changer de table.

Hermione c'était figée alors qu'elle entendit cette voix arrogante et dure. Elle aspira un bon coup et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille? En se retournant, Hermione passa un visage neutre.

-Je l'ai vu, je suis venu, je l'ai eu. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis là, reviens plus tard, je n'y serais peut-être plus.

Cette fois là, par contre, c'était très différent. Il ne portait plus son visage de parfait modèle. Il avait les yeux durs et le visage crispé. Mais Hermione, toujours assise, ne se laissa pas impressionné. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air des autres filles, auxquelles il ne s'intéressait pas. Pour pouvoir le détruire, il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle sache ses habitudes et ses ordres. Il fallait qu'il voit qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, mais Hermione n'était pas prête à passer à la deuxième étape. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, elle se leva pour lui arriver qu'aux épaules.

-J'étais sur le point de partir, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je parte la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il la regardait, non, l'analysait. Toujours avec la même lueur de cruauté dans les yeux, cette lueur noir qui assombrissait ses yeux gris. Hermione coupa le contact, se retourna et ramassa ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il la saisit par le bras violement et la retourna.

-Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton. Si cela devait à nouveau arriver…

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil.

-… tu le regretteras.

Hermione dégagea son bras de sa poigne et partit sans rien ajouter. Alors ça y était, il l'avait remarqué. Elle en était sure maintenant. Il ne la lâcherait plus.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs corridors, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration le temps qu'elle s'éloignait du serpentard. Elle expira et se laissa tomber le long du mur. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit. Elle remontant ses mains jusqu'à ces tempes et appuya dessus espérant calmer le mal de tête qui commençais à naître. Plus elle essaya de se concentrer, plus le mal augmentait. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'appuya de justesse au mur et resta ainsi quelque seconde. Ensuite, elle tenta de se redresser à nouveau et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle commune.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas dans la salle et monta immédiatement dans son dortoir. Le mal de tête était rendu à un point où elle n'arrivait même plus à garder les yeux ouvert. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements. Une autre vague de douleur envahit sa tête et elle appuya ses deux paumes de main sur chacune de ses tempes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle perdit connaissance.


End file.
